Jewels of the Moon
by Elven Labyrinth
Summary: Old evils have returned, and so have old problems. Will true love be found by all, or will it be lost forever?
1.

"You know…I can't help but pity them." Malachite said, thinking back on their   
meetings with Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts.  
"What?! You're joking, right?" screeched Zoicite.  
"Sailor Moon or the humans?" Nephlyte asked, ignoring the blonde bimbo.  
"Both I suppose." The older general admitted.  
"You've been getting those feelings too?" Jadeite asked.  
"What do you mean?" Malachite asked.  
"When I…when I was on that ship, and I helped that reporter, I had these…these   
strange feelings." He said slowly. "Almost like…like I was enjoying their world." He   
said, blushing.  
"You were enjoying being a human? Are you insane!" Zoicite demanded.  
"Yes. They don't have to drain energy from each other. They don't have to fight   
a hopeless battle. They—" Malachite cut him off.  
"We get the point." He said. "But what can we do? Our duty is still to Queen   
Beryl and the Negaverse. There's no point in even trying to fathom these strange   
feelings. The safest thing to do would be to ignore them."   
"He's right." Nephlyte said in his husky voice. "If Beryl were to find out any of   
us had even considered turning to the White Moon…well…" he smirked, and chuckled   
mirthlessly.  
"Don't you think I know that?" Jadeite demanded. "I just…"  
"Don't pursue it. You'll get yourself killed that way." Malachite said. "Now find   
something else to discuss. If Queen Beryl," he emphasized queen as a subtle reminder   
to Nephlyte, "were to find out we've even though of turning away, there would be no   
hope for any of us…"  
  
Raye sat straight up in bed. "Oh no…" she whispered. Then she dove for the   
phone. The others had to know about this…  
  
Serena yawned. "Raye, why did you call us here at three in the morning? On a   
Saturday?" she asked sleepily.  
"I had a dream." Raye was still shaking.  
"Premonition?" Mina asked.  
"Yes. An old enemy is returning." She said urgently.  
"Which one?" Lita asked, sitting up.  
"I think…I think maybe the generals are returning." She said slowly.  
"How?" Ami asked.  
"I'm not sure… but somewhere, there's a weak link in the threads of the   
dimensions, and I think they'll be breaking through soon."  
"She's right." a mysterious voice said.  
"What? Who's there!" Raye jumped up.  
"I'm not the problem, believe me." someone stepped away from the shadows.   
She had dark blue eyes, and dark blue hair. Her t-shirt and shorts were nearly the same   
color blue. "I apologize for interrupting you like this, but Jewel felt it was important."  
"Jewel?" Luna sat up.   
Artemis blinked.   
"Hello Luna, hello Artemis." Another quiet voice called. A second dark blue cat   
stepped away from the shadows.  
"Whoa! She looks just like Luna!" Serena cried.  
"She should. She's my sister." Luna replied.  
The girl chuckled. "I apologize for the somewhat dreary reunion Luna."  
Luna padded over to the girl and cat, and sat down. "Jewel, is this…?"  
"Yes." The cat nodded, then followed Luna to where she and Artemis had been   
perched on the bed.  
"Who are you?" Mina asked.  
"My name is Sapphire. Coincidently, I also happen to be Sailor Sapphire, Scout   
of the Dimensions."  
"Then you can explain my dream?" Raye asked.  
Sapphire sat down. "Yes. The threads of the dimensions are breaking, and they   
are letting out some of your former enemies. First will be the generals—"  
Lita cut her off. "First? What do you mean first?!"  
"Followed by Queen Beryl." Sapphire said calmly. "And then the Dark Moon   
family." She added softly.  
"But…oh no!" Serena cried.  
"It's much different this time. They're after something much different then   
energy or multiple crystals. All they need is the Imperial Silver Crystal. That will   
stabilize the tears in the Dimensional Fabrics, and let others come through. I know that   
may not seem different, but this time they'll more than likely be willing to join you."  
"But…how?" Mina asked.  
"They remember everything from before, even how they died and who killed   
them. And since the generals were killed by their own Queen, I doubt they'll want to   
spend much time with her. But don't expect them to be ready to jump to this side just   
yet." She said.  
"What about…the Dark Moon family?" Serena asked, blushing. "I mean, will   
they remember too?"  
Sapphire nodded. "Loves, hates, everything." She cocked her head. "Why?"  
"Uh…" Serena *sweatdropped*.  
"How many others?" Ami asked.  
"I'm not sure. I know Jadeite, Nephlyte, Zoicite, and Malachite, the Queen Beryl,   
Rubeus, Emerald, Prince Diamond…and Sapphire…" she said softly. "I think perhaps   
Fioré as well."  
"Oh no!" Mina cried.   
"But…if they remember…" Raye said slowly.  
"It will still be a tough battle. Loyalty is, after all, a very difficult thing to   
dispute." She said. "Get some sleep. I'll explain more tomorrow, but you won't learn   
anything if you fall asleep." She stood.  
"Hey!" Lita jumped up. "What makes you think you can boss us around?!"   
"I'm not trying to." Sapphire stood nose to nose with Lita. "I'm suggesting this   
for your own good. You would like to survive to see Crystal Tokyo, wouldn't you?"   
she said softly.  
"I apologize for our rude behavior." Ami said. "This is so surprising, and we—"  
Sapphire cut her off. "I understand." She smiled. "Get some sleep, and I   
promise, I'll explain more in the morning…"  
  
Serena couldn't sleep. "Diamond…and even Nephlyte. Back from the dead…I   
can't…I don't want to…believe…" she muttered, staring at the moon. "How…is   
Sapphire right? Is the fabric of our dimension really tearing…and if it is…what will   
happen next…?"  
  
"Guardian! Chaos! Come on you two, wake up!" Sapphire yelled.  
A sleepy-looking Chaos came to the communications station. "What?" she   
demanded crankily.  
"You were right. Mars was the first to figure out our problem. Unfortunately   
she and the others have no idea how to handle it. They don't even know everything."  
Guardian edged Chaos out of the way. "Do you want us to come? Pluto's on   
stand-by just in case."  
"I think maybe so. But I'm not sure. Just be ready to go. How's Helios?"   
Sapphire grinned.  
Chaos grinned evilly. "Oh he's just fine."  
Guardian smacked her. "Shaddup! Dork." Guardian muttered. "He's just fine."   
She repeated. "Well behaved as usual." She winked.  
Chaos pushed her out of the way. "Think you'll be strong enough to fight   
them?"  
"I don't know?" Sapphire asked.  
"Good luck." The two scouts said in chorus.  
"Thanks." she sighed. "But only time will tell…"  
  
"I don't know why the Fabrics are tearing. No one in the future knows why. So   
they sent me here, to scout it out, forgive the pun. Everyone else is on guard back in   
Crystal Tokyo, including Guardian and Chaos."  
"Guardian and Chaos!" Serena cried. "Are they coming too?"  
"I don't know yet. It depends on how strong the Negaverse has gotten."  
"Wow…it's been so long!" Mina exclaimed.   
"What will their reappearance affect?" Ami asked.  
"Depends. I'm sorry, but Neo-Queen Serenity never told us the full extent of   
their first appearance. Neither did the other Planet Princesses." Sapphire shrugged.   
"There's no telling. Please, tell me. Where is the Small Lady?"   
"She's with Darien." Raye said.  
"Ah, the King. He should be warned of this as well." Sapphire stood. "I'll be   
back."  
"Wait just one minute!" Serena cried, jumping up. "You're not going alone.   
These Nega-creeps always show up at the most annoying times."   
"Yeah, like when she's trying to drag Darien off to some dark corner." Raye   
whispered, making Mina giggle.  
"I heard that!" Serena yelled.  
Ami and Sapphire *sweatdrop*. "This is our future Queen?" she asked.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so." Ami replied…  
  
Nephlyte chuckled darkly. "This is going to be just as easy as before." He said,   
watching the people run back and forth between the stores. "Now, where's that Moon-  
brat?" he eased in and out of the crowds, full of confidence. After all, how hard would   
it be to find an annoying little girl with pink hair?  
  
"Come on!" Sapphire pushed her way through the people. "I can see them,   
hurry!" she said as she sprinted towards the pink pigtails…  
  
Jadeite looked around. 'Ah ha!' he thought as he spied the same pink pigtails.   
'This is too easy.' He grinned maliciously and began walking towards them…  
  
"Darien! Darien!"   
"Small Lady, watch out!" Sapphire dove, and knocked Darien and Rini out of the   
way as a blast of energy exploded over their heads. "You two okay?" she asked. They   
nodded mutely. "Okay." Sapphire stood, and dusted herself off. She reached inside   
her shirt. "SAPPHIRE CRYSTAL TRANSFORM!" she yelled, becoming Sailor   
Sapphire…  
  
Nephlyte frowned. "I'll give him credit, he did find them." He was not pleased,   
however. Jadeite was making entirely too much noise…  
  
The scouts stood ready. "Welcome back Jadeite." Sapphire said softly.  
He glared at her. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
"I am Sailor Sapphire, scout of the Dimensions. You don't have to do this, did   
you know that?" she said calmly. "Why would you want to take orders from someone   
who left you in an eternal slumber to die?"   
"Shut up. My duty is to Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. Give me the Silver   
Imperial Crystal, or get out of my way."  
"Don't make me hurt you!" Sapphire countered.  
"Sailor Sapphire, watch out!" Sailor Moon cried…  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!" Nephlyte attacked the scout in dark blue.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed.  
He smiled. "Any luck Jadeite?"   
"No sir." Jadeite bowed. "She," he gestured to the scout on the ground, "was in   
the way."  
"Hn. Fine." Nephlyte said. He turned to Sailor Moon. "Now give me the   
crystal…"  
  
Sapphire struggled, and stood. "Not so fast." She muttered.   
Nephlyte turned around, and gasped. Cherry blossoms seemed to float around   
her, and her voice was like a wind chime, sweet and pure as she told him who she was.   
"I am Sailor Sapphire, scout of the Dimensions." She squared her shoulders. "Stop   
where you are, in the name of the Moon."  
  
He chuckled, hiding this sudden tide of strange feelings. "How do you do Sailor   
Sapphire? I'm Nephlyte, second general of Queen Beryl's army." He smiled. "We   
really don't need to fight, so why not just grant me the crystal, and let's all carry on   
with our lives?"  
  
Sapphire swallowed. "I can't let you do that. My first duty is to the Moon   
family, and my second is to preserve life. Think a moment Nephlyte, please?" she   
brought her hands together, and held them under her chin. "Queen Beryl let you be   
killed, and never punished your murderer. Do you really want to work for someone   
like that? Join us, be with us. Please?" she gazed at him with large dark blue eyes.  
  
He took a step back, and felt his resolve weakening. Yes, forget Queen Beryl,   
fight with the White Moon…forget her, and everything, and explore these new   
possibilities.  
"Don't fall for it!" Jadeite hissed. "It's a trick."  
  
Sapphire held up her hands. "No, no! This is no trick! We want to work   
together with you, for the good of everyone!" she protested. "Jadeite, Nephlyte, please?   
Come with us, and help us fight Queen Beryl! No one has to die a needless and   
pointless death."   
Mars picked up her thread of thought. "She's right ya know. All we want is to   
make a peaceful world for everyone. We don't have to fight." The two girls stood side   
by side, giving the generals pleading looks.  
  
"We…we…we can't!" Nephlyte cried.  
"Why not?" Sapphire replied softly, taking a step towards him.  
"Don't come any closer." He said through clenched teeth.  
She halted. "Don't deny your humanity, your past, your future! Nephlyte,   
please?"  
"No!" he yelled. "NO!!" he let loose another energy blast.  
"Aaahhh!" Sapphire threw up her hands…  
  
…and nothing happened. She opened her eyes. "Guardian, where are you?"  
"Astral projection! Later!" replied Sailor Guardian's voice.  
"Okay!" Sapphire yelled. She straightened up. "I don't want to have to hurt you   
Nephlyte." She sank into position. "But I will."  
Nephlyte readied himself. "Fine."  
Another voice interrupted the fight. "Jadeite! Nephlyte! Return immediately!"  
They disappeared.  
Mars blinked. "I wonder where they went…"  
"Back to their Queen." Sapphire sighed. "Let's get outta here."  
"Just a minute." Darien said.  
"Your Majesty." Sapphire dropped to one knee, and bowed.  
"Huh?"  
Sailor Moon grabbed his arm. "Long story. Let's get outta here." And they left   
the mall…  
  
"So you guard the Dimensions like Pluto guards Time?" Rini said.  
Sapphire nodded. "Yes. Unfortunately, like Pluto, I can't do anything about   
things like what's happening now. I can only warn others, and fight beside them."  
"I see." Darien mused. "Why are they still after the Imperial Crystal?"  
"Because that is the only crystal with enough power to open the fabrics of the   
Dimensions completely. They need only to do that to unleash all the past evils up on   
the world, and destroy the White Moon family completely."  
"That's not gonna happen." Lita said. "We beat'em before, we can beat'em   
again."  
"I wish it were that simple." Sapphire sighed. "But just as you all have gotten   
stronger, so have they."  
"Wow. Does this mean Sakura and Katana are coming back?" Rini asked.  
"I don't know yet."  
"But I thought…?" Serena said slowly, with a confused look on her face.  
"Astral projection. She pushed her spirit through time in order to help. None of   
us can do it often, so don't be expecting to hear her again for a while." Sapphire smiled.   
"Besides, she's busy with Helios. He keeps going back to the Moon Kingdom and   
leaving Daie in Elysium."  
"Wow!" Rini said.   
"So he's younger than Rini?" Darien asked.  
"No, older. In the Crystal Tokyo I'm from, Small Lady is only one or two years   
old, while Helios is four or five, so…" she stopped, raising an eyebrow at the look on   
Darien's face.  
Serena grabbed his arm. "Honey-kins, you know age doesn't matter."  
"That's different. We're talking about our daughter."  
Rini blushed. "DAD!"  
Sapphire giggled, and sat back with Ami to watch the festivities…  
  
"What's wrong with us?" Nephlyte asked Jadeite. "Why couldn't we destroy   
those insolent scouts?"  
"I don't know…maybe because of what they said." He said noncommittally. 'Or   
maybe who they were…' he thought.  
"More than that. Sailor Moon made those pleas countless times before, and it   
never worked. What's so special about Mars and…" he gulped. "Sapphire?"  
"I don't know." was the reply.  
"What's wrong?" Malachite entered. "I heard you failed in your missions. Did   
those bratty scouts show up again?"  
"More that that." Jadeite admitted.  
"A new scout appeared." Nephlyte added.  
"Was she strong?"   
"I don't know." Nephlyte blushed. "We never fought."  
"What?" Malachite *sweatdropped*. "Why?"  
"Because she…she made sense." Nephlyte replied.   
"What do your stars say?" he asked.  
"Nothing. They give me no answer." He said.  
A shrill laugh penetrated his thoughts. "I told you that they were worthless."   
Zoicite said in a singsong voice.  
"Shut up!" Nephlyte yelled back.  
"I can tell you why you couldn't fight that woman! You're in love with her!"   
Zoicite laughed again. "Stupid."  
Nephlyte glared at her. "Zoicite." He said dangerously.  
Malachite broke in between them. "Not now. We're not fighting each other;   
we're fighting the enemy."  
"But who is our enemy?" Nephlyte asked…  
  
"Jewel?" Sapphire said, stroking the dark blue feline.  
"What?" she asked, purring.  
"Why couldn't I fight Nephlyte? I could've at least given him something to think   
about, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She said. "Why?"  
"Those who know not of the past are fated to repeat it." Was the enigmatic   
answer.  
"That's not helping Jewel." Sapphire replied.  
"I know, but I can't tell you anything more."  
Sapphire sighed. "All right. You get off…this time."  
The cat stood, and jumped out the window.  
"Jewel! Jewel!" she ran to the window, only to find the cat lodged in the tree   
below. "Dumb cat!" she muttered, running out the door of Sakura's old apartment…  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Sapphire said through gritted teeth. "Jewel, get down   
here!" she hissed.  
"No!" the cat replied. "Trust me!"  
"Get down here!" she yelled.  
"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" someone said.  
Sapphire turned around, and lost her voice. 'Nephlyte…' she swallowed hard.   
"Yes. My cat's up there." She said helplessly.  
Nephlyte shed his jacket. "Here, hold this." He smiled, grabbed a branch, and   
hauled himself into the tree. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Come on now, be a good cat and   
come here." He commanded.  
  
Jewel smiled to herself. She may not be allowed to tell Sapphire anything, but   
that didn't mean she couldn't help. After all, Luna had helped Serena and Darien.  
  
"Good kitty, come here." Nephlyte crooned, his voice husky and sexy. "Come   
on now."  
Sapphire stood beneath the tree, still unable to form a sentence more than four   
words long. 'Get a grip!' she mentally slapped herself, and blushed at her next thought   
of 'he's got a cute butt'.  
"All right now." Nephlyte was saying as he climbed back down the tree. "Here   
you go, safe and sound." He handed her a smug looking Jewel.  
Sapphire blushed. "Thank you so much Mr.…?" she paused.  
"Matsoru." He smiled. "My pleasure."  
Sapphire handed him back his coat. "Really, I owe you—"  
He cut her off. "Nothing. It was my pleasure. What's your name?" he asked,   
smiling.  
"Sapphire."  
Nephlyte froze. Sapphire? Long dark blue hair…solemn blue-black eyes…but it   
couldn't be? No, that was too much to ask for. "I'll see you around Sapphire." He   
smiled, and walked away.  
She stood there, shocked. "For once, I'm glad you decided to get stuck up in a   
tree." She told Jewel, slowly walking back inside her building…  
  
Nephlyte wandered aimlessly through the human world. He ducked into   
buildings to avoid Molly and her new boyfriend. He didn't want to make her unhappy.   
He watched the couples walking, and thought about Sapphire and Sailor Sapphire.  
'She can't be the same person…what would I do if she was? Destroy her? But I   
can't. The girl today…she looked like Sailor Sapphire…but she couldn't have been!   
Would she have needed help if she were a Sailor Scout? What do I do?' he thought.  
'Investigate.' Said a voice from deep inside. 'Find out who she is, what her   
motives are. If she is Sailor Sapphire…well we'll come to that if it happens.'  
Nephlyte frowned. It sounded like his voice, and the plan seemed like   
something he would come up with…but there was something odd about the voice. It   
seemed familiar, yet uncomfortably different, like another person was inside him. He   
shrugged, and decided tomorrow to find Sapphire, and investigate…  
  
"So of course she decides to go up a tree! And you'll never believe who showed   
up to help!" Sapphire said.  
"What?" Serena pushed the receiver against her ear harder, eager for the news.  
"Nephlyte!"  
"No way!"  
"I think it was him…he said his name was Matsoru…but he looked exactly like   
Nephlyte!"   
"Wow! What happened?" Serena sat up, everything in her voice begging for   
more.  
"He took off his coat, handed it to me, and climbed up the tree! He got Jewel   
down, and he was just as kind as he could be! It was so…nice actually." Sapphire   
blushed.  
"Wow…hm…be careful. It could be a trick." Serena said, thinking of Molly.  
"I will. But I think there's something more to him, and maybe to all the generals,   
then what meets the eye. I mean, if they can be nice in human form…"  
"Then why not in their other form! I gotcha!" Serena giggled. "Better be careful,   
or he could pick you up!"   
"Serena!" Sapphire blushed. "Ooh, sometimes I can't believe you!"  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Serena, get off the phone!"  
  
"Uh oh, that was Mom. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, later!" Sapphire hung up. "Tomorrow…" she mused…  
  
"Why is there no answer?" Nephlyte hissed, watching as the stars spun   
uselessly. "Stars, show me the key to Sailor Sapphire's power!" he demanded.  
They shifted, and glowed pink. "But what does it mean!" he cursed under his   
breath. This wouldn't do. Not at all…  
  
"Yikes!" Sapphire dove to catch the serve. She made it. "Gonna hafta try harder   
Molly!" she said, grinning.  
"Okay, try my Power serve!" Molly cried back, throwing the ball up and hitting   
it hard.  
It sailed over her head. "Whoa!" Sapphire raised her racket to catch it, but she   
was too late. She turned around to grab the ball.   
Nephlyte held it in his hand, tossing it into the air lazily. "Next time, jump." He   
smiled.  
"Mr. Matsoru!" Sapphire gasped, bowing. "Hello."  
"Wow! Mr. Matsoru, it's been a while." Molly came around the net shyly. "How   
are ya?"  
"Just fine Molly." He smiled.  
She blushed. "Hey Sapphire, I gotta go home. My mom wants me in the store   
today."   
Sapphire shrugged. "Okay. That'll give me some time to work on returning   
your Power serve." She winked.  
"Hey, not my best serve!" Molly giggled. "Later Sapphire, Mr. Matsoru." She   
bowed, and left.  
"Hm…wonder what got into her…" Sapphire mused softly.  
"She's always shy." Nephlyte replied.  
"True." Sapphire couldn't think of anything polite to say, so she got to the point.   
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I found her," he reached into his jacket, and pulled out Jewel. "hanging around   
my apartment."  
"Jewel!!!!!!" Sapphire cried, taking the cat. "I'm so sorry Mr. Matsoru. She didn't   
get into anything, did she?" she glared at the cat.  
"Oh no, no." Nephlyte chuckled. "Nothing more than trying to get in."  
"Jewel!" Sapphire blushed. "I'm so sorry. That's twice you rescued my cat.   
Please, let me repay you somehow." She said, the words slipping out automatically.  
"How about a game?" he asked.  
"Uh…sure." She said. "But…" she looked him up and down.  
"I have tennis whites in the trunk of my car." He smiled.  
"Oh." She said, feeling stupid. "All right. Just go easy on me, I'm only a   
beginner."  
"Never doubt yourself." He replied, turning away.  
  
"I can't believe you were at his apartment." Sapphire hissed angrily at her cat as   
she sat on the bench waiting for Mr. Matsoru.  
"I wasn't. I was napping on your bed, and then I was in his coat." She replied   
haughtily.  
"Whatever." Sapphire rolled her eyes. "This just keeps getting more and more   
interesting."  
"What does?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
She gulped. "Oh, just a book I was reading." She pretended to shove something   
into her bag.   
He smiled. "Ready?"  
"Sure." She stood…  
  
"Wow! He does look like Nephlyte." Lita said, watching from behind the fence.  
"I think it is. I sense a dangerous vibe." Raye replied.  
"But he's not doing anything." Serena said.  
"He's a general. Isn't that enough?" Mina asked.  
"Guys, not now!" Ami said.  
"Hey! Sapphire's blushing!" Serena pointed out.  
"Nephlyte's laughing! I know it seems wrong, but how romantic!" Mina cried.   
"Hey, if he falls in love with her, you think it would make it easier to get him on our   
side?"  
"Mina!" Raye hit her over the head. "How can you even think of such a thing!"  
"Don't hit me! It's not my fault if that's completely romantic!"  
  
Nephlyte and Sapphire stood there and *sweatdropped*. "Uh…do you know   
those girls?" he asked.  
Sapphire turned around, shaking her head. "Nope. Let's finish this game…"  
  
"Malachite, you're never going to believe what I saw!" Zoicite crowed.  
"What?"  
"Nephlyte and some young girl!"  
Malachite raised his eyebrow. "And?"  
"And the girl hangs out with Sailor Moon. I think she may be Sailor Sapphire. If   
what he says is right, she is."   
"Hm…" Malachite paused. Turning him in to Queen Beryl would get him   
killed…but not doing so could get them all killed. "Keep quiet, for now."  
"But Malachite—"  
"Trust me."  
"I do…"  
  
"Sailor Moon, so we meet again." Jadeite said, coming up behind the group of   
girls.   
Serena gasped, and automatically reached for her locket.  
Sapphire's eyes went wide. "Uh, hold on Mr. Matsoru." She jogged over to the   
fence. "Hey you! What are you talking about?"  
Jadeite looked at her. "Shut up. You're of no importance." He nailed her with a   
blast of energy, sending her flying into Nephlyte's arms.  
"Ah…"   
Nephlyte laid her down gently. "Don't worry." He said reassuringly, barely   
suppressing his rage.  
"But…" Sapphire let her eyes fall shut. She had to get him to leave.  
"Shh…" Nephlyte stood. "Jadeite!"  
"Yes?"  
Nephlyte transformed into his general's uniform. "Be more careful next time.   
You could've hurt her, and then what use would she have been?" He strolled over.  
  
The girls were pinned. Sapphire got up, and ran behind a tree. "SAPPHIRE   
CRYSTAL TRANSFORM!" she reappeared as Sailor Sapphire.  
"Stop!!!!!!!" she cried, leaping in between the girls and the two generals. "They   
aren't the ones you're looking for!"  
"How do you know?" Jadeite started towards her, but Nephlyte stopped him.   
"Yes, do tell." He said evilly, ignoring the sudden urge to surround her in cherry   
blossoms.  
"I know who they are. And trust me, none of these girls has it. You think I   
would waste my time, and yours, on look-alikes? Not likely." Her blue eyes rested on   
his. "If you come with me, alone, I'll lead you to the real Sailor Scouts. But from there,   
you're on your own. No help from him." She pointed to Jadeite.  
Nephlyte smiled. "All right."  
"But Nephlyte!" Jadeite protested. "It could be a trap!"  
"No. It's too devious for a Sailor Scout. But just in case, you will stay here with   
these "look-alikes" while I go with Sailor Sapphire." He smiled.  
"All right." Jadeite smiled. "Works for me."  
"Good. Lead on, Sailor Sapphire." Sarcasm dripped from his voice in tangible   
streams.  
"Move it or lose it." She replied, darting away…  
  
They reached a clearing completely surrounded by trees. "Hm…Jadeite was   
right. It was a trick." Nephlyte mused.  
"Yes." Sapphire jumped down from a tree. "Now it's time to take off the kid   
gloves. I know who you are, Mr. Matsoru."  
He flinched. "How did you know?" he glared at her.  
She pulled out the crystal, and a bright flash of light enveloped her. "Guess   
who?" she whispered.  
"Sapphire…?"  
  
"Jadeite?" Raye said.  
"What?" he turned around, and came face to face with Sailor Mars.   
"Wanna fight?" she asked.  
"What?" he stared at her.  
"Same rules as for Sailor Sapphire and Nephlyte. I'll take you to the real crystal,   
and you let the others go." She smiled.   
He glared at her. "All right. After you."  
Mars smiled. "Thank you…"  
  
"How?" Nephlyte demanded.  
"Fate, I suppose. Why haven't you attacked me?" she asked.  
"I…I…I don't know." he admitted.  
"Why were you so nice?"   
"I…I don't know."  
"Why did you seek me out?"  
"I don't know!!!!!!!!" he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "I don't know, I   
don't know, I don't know!"  
Sapphire moved to his side, and put her arms around him. "It's all right." She   
soothed. "It's all right."  
'She's Sailor Sapphire? How?'  
'You knew that.' That deep, hidden voice answered.  
'No, I didn't!'  
'Yes you did. You just didn't want to admit it because you knew if you did   
you'd have to destroy her. And that's the last thing you want to do.' It said.  
'So what? I still have my duty, and my mission. I can't let something like this   
ruin me!'  
'Think for a moment. She's never attacked you. She's never even made a   
pretense of attacking you. She treated you kindly, and she's treating you kindly now.   
How can you call that ruin?'  
'Because…because…how can it? I am a general for Queen Beryl. She's a Sailor   
Scout. What am I supposed to do?' he demanded angrily. The voice didn't sound   
smug, but he had the feeling that it was feeling self-righteous.   
'Let me through.'  
'Huh?'  
'I'm you. I'm you when we were Prince Endymion's generals. When we fought   
alongside the Scouts, and yes, loved some of them.'  
'What?' the world was gone, Sapphire was gone, her voice was gone. It was only   
him, surrounded by darkness. Completely alone.  
'We were once welcome on the White Moon.' Images flickered in the darkness.   
Malachite, Jadeite, the insufferable Zoicite, cooperating. Getting along. Protecting the   
prince, meeting the other Planet Princesses. Falling in love…and then anger, hatred.   
Despair.   
'Queen Beryl ruined our minds, bent them to her own evil will. That's when we   
attacked Prince Endymion, and the White Moon. That's when our pain and suffering   
truly began.'  
'No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed silently. "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" now he was screaming   
out loud.  
"Nephlyte! Nephlyte, what's wrong?" Sapphire shook him. "Nephlyte, what is   
it! Nephlyte…!"  
  
Jadeite froze. Sailor Mars paused. "Hey? What's wrong with you?" she   
demanded. "Hello!" she waved a hand in front of his eyes. They were blank. "Yoo   
hoo! Anybody home in there?"   
Jadeite pitched forward.   
"Hey!" Sailor Mars caught him, genuinely worried. "Wake up!"  
  
"Nephlyte, wake up!" Sapphire shook him. No response.  
  
'Where is she? I can hear her. Where is she?' he demanded of the darkness.  
'She's on the outside.' Jadeite's voice replied. 'Just like everybody else.' He said   
sadly.  
'Do you both want to recognize your former selves, and work on the side of the   
White Moon?' the self-righteous voice asked.  
'Why should we?' Jadeite demanded. 'They won't except us.'  
'I do.' Nephlyte responded softly.  
'What?'  
'I do. It will take a while to gain their trust, I know. But I want to be happy   
again. I'm tired of the pain and the suffering, and Beryl. I want to serve a Queen that   
won't send us on ridiculous missions, and won't kill us as punishment. Don't you see?   
Queen Serenity…and all the others; they're what we've been searching for. They're   
what we want.'   
'What do you mean?' Jadeite demanded angrily.  
'We don't want a crystal that will let Queen Beryl through. We want to be   
human. We want to stay. And we don't want to have to destroy everything just for the   
sake of destroying it.'  
'I…I never thought of it that way.'  
'Say yes Jadeite.' The third voice whispered. 'Say yes, and finally be whole.'  
'I…I…I never…what happens when we do?'  
'I don't know.' Nephlyte admitted. 'But it's got to be better then what we have   
now.'  
'All right.'  
'Good.'  
  
"Nephlyte! Please, wake up!" Sapphire cried desperately, his head in her lap.   
"Oh please, wake up…" she whispered, bowing her head and letting her dark blue hair   
flow like rivers around her face and his.  
"Ugh…" he moaned.  
Her head jerked up. "Nephlyte? Nephlyte! Are you all right, what happened?"  
He chuckled. "I'm human."  
"Huh?"  
Nephlyte grabbed her hand. "Can't you feel it? My heart? It's beating." He   
smiled. "It's beating for the first time in centuries."  
"Oh Nephlyte." Sapphire whispered, shaking her head…  
  
"Hey Jadeite! Wake up—what's this?" Raye stopped shaking him for a second.   
He opened his eyes. "Mars, you don't have to shake so hard." He said.  
"What are you?" she demanded.  
"Human now, I think. I hope." He said.  
"No way!" but he wasn't giving off an evil vibe anymore. If anything, he felt just   
like the others.  
"Yes way. I have to find Nephlyte." He struggled to stand up.  
Mars caught him. "Whoa, take it easy! If what you say is true, then you've just   
been through a lot! Take a minute to rest." She smiled shyly.  
He returned her shy smile for one of his own…  
  
"So they're really on our side?" Serena cast a suspicious glance at Nephlyte and   
Jadeite.  
"For the last time yes!" Raye cried.  
"Calm down. If I were her, I'd be a little suspicious too." Sapphire said calmly.  
"I know it sounds strange." Nephlyte added. "But everything we said is true.   
We're 'on your side' now." He bowed respectfully to Serena. "My Queen."  
She stared at him.  
"My Queen." Jadeite bowed.  
She stared at him too.  
Sapphire winked. The others nodded. "All right. We'll trust you for now." Lita   
said.  
"But if this turns out to be a trick!" Mina said warningly.  
"It's not a trick." Nephlyte said.  
"Please guys. We can't do anything if we can't trust one another. I swear on my   
own life that they are on our side." Sapphire said.  
"All right. But if you're wrong it's all our lives on the line." Lita replied.  
Sapphire ignored her, and they went their separate ways…  
  
"They're both gone?" Malachite stared unbelievingly at Zoicite.  
"Yes. They're both gone." She confirmed. "I saw it myself."  
"Hm…the Queen isn't going to be happy about this." He said.  
"Uh…" she blushed. "I was thinking…um…maybe it's not such a bad idea."   
"What?" Malachite stared at her.  
"I heard the argument Sailor Sapphire made the first time…and I saw what   
happened to the others…I think maybe…maybe it's not such a bad thing, to fight on   
their side. They've been killed, but they weren't banished to here. And their Queen is   
full of love, and light…and kindness." Zoicite blushed harder.  
"I see. You can if you like."  
"I won't leave you."  
"I don't know. I just don't know…"  
  
"So…what are you going to do now?" Sapphire asked, walking beside him. "I   
mean…now that the Crystal is no longer your goal." She blushed.  
Nephlyte stretched one arm out, and draped it across her shoulders. "I'll stay   
here, and serve the King and Queen."  
"Hm."   
"And stay by your side, if you wish." He added offhandedly, watching for her   
reaction.  
"Huh?" Sapphire froze.  
"Through this…I'd like to be by your side. I'd like for us to be equals." He said.  
"I…I…I don't know what to say." Apparently, she was trying for the   
Understatement of the Year award.  
Someone cleared their throat. "Ah!" Sapphire jumped, unintentionally moving   
closer to Nephlyte.   
He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's about time you two figured it out. I was wondering if I would have to spell   
it out for you." Jewel's voice answered.  
"Jewel!" Sapphire hissed, blushing.  
"Your cat talks too?" Nephlyte sounded surprised.  
"Sometimes I wish she wouldn't."  
"All comments aside, I'm proud that at least you two managed to figure out one   
thing together." Jewel emerged, and sat down lazily on the brick fence.  
"What are you talking about?" Sapphire demanded in an exasperated voice.  
The cat sighed. "I see I have to spell it out for you. Jewel Heart Joining." She   
said in a weary voice…  
  
The Silver Millennia…  
  
"Good evening." He bowed.  
"Nephlyte!" she threw herself into his arms. "I'm glad you could sneak away."  
"And I you." He replied, chuckling. "How good it is to see you."  
"It's good to see you too."   
"I have to tell you something."  
"I know of the disturbances, and the distrust between the Moon and the Earth."  
"There's more."  
"Oh no!" she pulled away, hands covering her mouth.   
He reached for her, and brought her back to him. "Prince Endymion is dispatching us to   
deal with it."  
She clung to him. "But if you go, you'll never return to me! I feel that in my heart!"  
"Don't be frightened. I swear on the stars I will return to you." He kissed her, and   
slipped a ring on her finger. "So that we may be together always." The two stones entwined   
around each other on a golden band.   
"Forever and always." She replied, kissing him. "Forever and always…"  
  
The Present…  
  
"And that's where this comes into play." Jewel threw down the same ring from   
the Joining, with the two stones intertwined around each other in the shape of a heart,   
on a gold band. "You gave this to her before you left, before Beryl managed to twist   
your mind."  
Sapphire stared at it.  
Nephlyte stared at it.  
Jewel rolled her eyes. "It's the symbol of your love. Very powerful."  
They still stared at it.  
"So put it on!" The cat yelled, breaking them out of their trance.  
"Oh!" Sapphire cried, her hands shaking.  
Nephlyte took the ring from her, and held her hand steady. He slid it on. "I   
promised I would return. It just took a little longer than usual." He smiled.  
"Oh Nephlyte!" Sapphire leapt into his arms…  
  
"You're welcome to stay at the Temple, if you wish." Raye said softly, not   
glancing at Jadeite.  
"Thank you." He bowed. "And thank you sir." He bowed low to Grandfather.  
The little man laughed. "No need to be so formal! You can help me train Chad!"   
he smacked Jadeite a good one on the shoulder, causing the blond general to fall   
forward.  
He blinked, and laughed. Grandfather laughed as well, and even Raye let loose   
a shy giggle or two.  
  
Chad glared angrily at the new guy from his hiding place behind the tree.   
"Ooh!" he groaned. "Why can't I make her laugh like that?" he wondered jealously.  
  
This was the beginning of something interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Beryl's hands twitched angrily. "They're…gone?" her eye quivered   
dangerously. "Gone?" she took a deep breath. "How dare they!!!!!!" she roared.  
Malachite said nothing, simply let the queen rant. Trying to calm her down was   
useless. And deadly. He had the marks to prove it.  
Zoicite, on the other hand, trembled slightly. The queen was ten times more   
powerful when she was ranting. Malachite had the marks to prove it.  
"Destroy them all!" the queen was screaming. "Destroy every last miserable   
scout, those two traitors, the brat, the felines, and get me that crystal!!!" she screamed.   
She took another deep breath. "Dismissed."  
Malachite and Zoicite bowed. "Yes ma'am." They left…  
  
Raye snuck another look at Jadeite, who was sparring with Chad. "Gotta admit,   
he looks good in priest attire." She muttered out loud.  
"Really?" Someone asked.  
Raye turned around with the brush, and wound up hitting Sapphire. "Yow!" she   
jumped back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya!" she had her hands up.  
Raye *sweatdropped*, and swallowed. "Did you hear what I said?"  
"What'd you say?" she asked with a wink. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with   
me. But why are you so embarrassed?" she asked.  
"Well…for one thing, there's Chad. And then there's Grandfather. The other   
scouts…" she trailed off.  
"True." Sapphire paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "But you'll never stick   
with Chad. Too scatter-brained. Your Grandfather would probably be all for it. And as   
for the others, it really shouldn't matter. I'm sure they'd stick with you. After all, he is   
on our side." She pointed out.  
"I know." Raye admitted. "I just…I dunno." She shrugged.  
"Okay." Sapphire shrugged.  
"So how's Nephlyte?" Raye grinned. Granted Sapphire was brilliant, and gave   
sage advice, but nothing seemed to shake her! It was unnerving.  
Sapphire blushed, and covered her left hand. "Uh…just fine."   
Raye's eyebrow lifted. "What are you hiding?" she grinned.  
"Nothing!" Sapphire protested, taking a step back.  
"Lying isn't nice." Raye replied, reaching for her hand.  
"I'm not lying!" she insisted, taking another step back.  
"Then how come you're running away?"  
"Huh? Oh, this isn't running away." She whirled around. "But this is!" she   
called over her shoulder as she took off.   
"Hey! Get back here!" Raye dropped the broom, and took off after her…  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Darien asked.  
"For the last time Honey-kins, yes!" Serena cried, exasperated.  
"I don't trust it." He replied.  
"Darien! They were your generals to start with." She pointed out.  
"And then they were Beryl's."   
"You fought alongside Beryl once." Ami pointed out. "And look now."  
"Ugh. I just can't win." He said, shaking his head.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" a scream startled them all, cutting off any   
further conversation…  
  
"I want that crystal, and I want it now!" Zoicite yelled.  
"No way José!" Rini cried, scrambling away.  
"Stupid moon brat!"  
"Not so fast Zoicite." Nephlyte replied.  
"Huh?!" she turned around. "Ah, so the traitor makes an appearance." She   
smirked.  
"Leave. There's no point to this." He said coldly.  
Rini stared at him. She shrugged, and jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.   
She was about to scream, but Sailor Sapphire cut her off. "Shh…he's on our side, okay?   
Trust me."  
Rini nodded.   
"Now go on, go with Jadeite and Mars. Malachite may show up soon." She   
smiled.   
She nodded again, and ran.  
Sapphire stood. "Zoicite, wait!" she yelled…  
  
"Zoicite, wait!" the general fired in the basic direction towards the voice.  
"You missed! Now hold fire, and listen to what I have to say!"   
"Who are you?!" Zoicite demanded.  
A girl with dark blue hair jumped down from a tree and into the clearing. "I am   
Sailor Sapphire, scout of the Dimensions!"  
"This is the one you left us for? Well, well Nephlyte, I will admit, she is cute."   
Zoicite smirked.  
Nephlyte's hands closed into fists. "That's enough."  
"Wait, don't fight!" Sailor Sapphire held her hands up. "There's no need to! You   
don't have to do this! Join us, and help us fight Queen Beryl!" she pleaded. "Be King   
Endymion's general again! Don't waste your second life making your first mistakes!"  
Zoicite sneered. "Your words mean nothing, you stupid woman!" she prepared   
to launch another energy blast.  
"Sapphire Jewel Flare!" was the response.  
A brilliant flash of blue light washed over Zoicite, and then there were only the   
two of them…  
  
"Where…where am I?" Zoicite asked. The world around her was black, and the   
ground beneath her feet was…water?  
"Between Dimensions. This is the Obsidian Dimension." Sailor Sapphire replied.   
She appeared, suspended in the air above the water, and completely nude.  
"Wait! You're that girl…" Zoicite trailed off, blushing as she noticed that she   
was in the same condition.  
"Yes. And there's a reason for this." She gestured to herself. "It puts us on the   
same level. We're no longer Sailor Scout and General."  
"What's the meaning of this?!"   
"To get rid of our barriers, so that we can talk."  
"Let me out of here!"  
"Not until you hear what I have to say. Please?"  
Zoicite sighed. "All right…"  
  
Sapphire cleared her throat. "You were one of King Endymion's generals, as I'm   
sure you already know. But what you don't know is that you were once male."  
"What?!"  
"Please, let me finish. Beryl changed your gender as some sort of cruel joke, after   
she kidnapped you all and changed your minds."  
"What does that have to do with here?"  
"It's simple. Come to our side. Follow Nephlyte and Jadeite, and return to your   
former self." A spotlight appeared in the dimension, settling on another figure. "This is   
you."  
Zoicite gasped. The face, so like her own, was squarer. The jaw more firm, the   
shoulder broader. All traces of this forced effeminacy gone, replaced with an air of   
gentle masculinity.  
"Of course, it is your choice. If you wish to remain female, you may. But I need   
your answer quickly. We can only hover between Dimensions for so long, before we   
are both lost."  
"Yes…yes to everything…" Zoicite whispered…  
  
"Welcome back Zoicite." Nephlyte smiled.  
She—he looked down at his hands. Large, masculine… "Oh my god." He   
whispered.  
Sapphire tapped his shoulder, and hugged him. "Welcome back completely."   
She smiled.   
"Thank you." He whispered, still amazed at the strange, complete feeling…  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Rini asked, mimicking her father's earlier words.  
"Yes." Sapphire smiled. "They're going to be your father's generals, just like   
before."   
"Okay." Rini shrugged. "But what about Malachite?"  
"I don't know…" Sapphire mused. "Maybe we'll get him, maybe we won't."  
"Should we ask Raye?"  
"Nah. She and Jadeite are…busy." Sapphire winked.  
"Oh." Rini grinned. "Think Serena and them are spying on her?"  
"More than likely. That doesn't mean we're going to."  
"Rats."  
"Too bad. Besides, you have karate, remember?"  
"Right, right." Rini pouted.  
"We'll spy later." Sapphire promised.  
"Okay! Later Sapphire!" Rini ran off.  
"You're evil darling." Nephlyte said.  
She jumped. "Ah! Don't sneak up on me! You scared me!"  
"All the more reason to do it." He replied chuckling, wrapping his arms around   
her.  
"Sure, I'm the evil one. Right." She said, smiling…  
  
"So what are you going to do now that you're well…uh…" Mina blushed, and   
trailed off.  
Zoicite chuckled, enjoying the deep velvety sound of his new voice. "Good?   
First thing will be to get a haircut."  
"No! Don't do that, you have such great hair!" she cried, before clapping her   
hands over her mouth and blushing furiously.  
"If you say so." He shrugged. "Seems that long hair is a running trait around   
here." He winked.  
Mina blushed. "I could never handle short hair! I'd probably freak and spaz out   
completely if I looked in the mirror." She *sweatdropped*, and looked away.  
"It doesn't suit you anyways." He smiled.  
She blushed, and they walked on…  
  
"What are they saying?"  
"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this guys!"  
"Ow! Lita, that was my foot!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Be quiet, they'll hear us!"  
"SERENA!!!" Mina turned around, and faced emptiness. Zoicite stared at her.   
She blushed. "Uh…sorry. Thought I heard them."  
"It's okay." He shrugged, and put an arm around her shoulder, and continued   
walking.  
  
"Wow! How romantic!"  
"Oh my god! He's got his arm around her!"  
"Why does she get all the luck?"  
"You have Darien!"  
"Yeah, but this is so romantic, just like in the movies!"  
"SERENA!!!" Mina turned around again, and again they ducked behind the   
bushes.   
Zoicite laughed. "Don't be so paranoid Mina. It's probably just your   
imagination."  
"Yeah, you're right. Because if that meatball headed brat was spying on us, I'd   
have to shave her head."  
Zoicite blinked.  
  
"Guys, let's just go!"  
"Be quiet Ami, I can't hear what they're saying!"  
"Uh…Ami's right, we should go!"  
"I thought you wanted to know too!"  
"Sure I do Lita, but not at the expense of my hair!"  
"Fine, then go on! Crybaby."  
"Shouldn't you be going back to the Temple? Jadeite might be lonely."  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Mina grabbed his hand. "Come on! They're fighting; that'll give us enough time   
to get away!" she ran, dragging Zoicite behind her…  
  
Rini looked up at Sapphire. Sapphire looked down at Rini. "Are you sure   
Serena's the future Moon Queen?"  
"Yep. That's my mom!" Rini grinned. "Let's go see if we can't catch up with   
Zoicite and Mina!"  
"Hm…I dunno…getting caught by Mina, especially when she's in 'pick-up   
mode'? Nah, too risky. Even for me!"  
"Aw, come on Sapphire!" Rini pleaded. "We won't get caught!"  
"If you got your mother's stealth skills, we will." She pointed out.  
"Rats! I get to miss out on all the romantic stuff." Rini pouted.  
"Don't worry. There'll be plenty of romance in your life when you're older."   
Sapphire assured her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course! Romance is a staple of a girl's life!"  
"Okay." Rini consented. "Then wanna go watch Raye and Serena fight?"  
"Sure! This I gotta see." They jogged to where the two were fighting…  
  
"Take it back!" Raye was on Serena's back, hands wrapped around her pigtails.  
"GET THIS NUTCASE OFF OF ME!" she was yelling.  
Lita had her arms around Raye; Ami had her arms around Lita.  
Sapphire and Rini looked at each other. "Some days…" She shrugged, and   
pulled Lita off. Then she jumped on Raye's back, bringing both girls down. Lita   
managed to untangle Raye's hands out of Serena's hair, and Ami pulled Serena up.  
Sapphire got up, rubbed her ribs, and sighed. "Now what was that all about?"   
she demanded, taking Lita's outstretched hand.  
"She started it!" Serena pointed at Raye.  
"No, she started it!" Raye pointed at Serena.  
Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me put it like this. I don't care who started   
it, but if it happens again, I reserve the right to transform and separate you two the   
messy way. Now apologize, and go home."  
"Sorry." Serena replied.  
"Sorry. Brat." Raye muttered.  
"Raye." Sapphire tapped her foot warningly.  
"Come on guys, let's go home." Lita said.  
"Right. You have major studying to do Serena, if you want to pass your exams   
tomorrow."  
"Didn't you say you had that huge audition tomorrow Raye?" Lita and Ami   
grabbed one of the girls, and began walking in opposite directions. They waved over   
their shoulders.  
"You too Rini. A growing child needs sleep, etcetera." Sapphire grinned.  
"Right. Besides, I wouldn't wanna be around here after dark." She replied.  
"How come?"  
"It's too creepy."  
"Makes sense to me. Now run and catch up with Lita and Serena. I'll see you   
tomorrow." Sapphire smiled.  
Rini ran off. "Later Sapphire!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't think you could be so good with kids." Nephlyte stood under a nearby   
streetlamp.  
Sapphire blushed. "Oh real funny pal. For your information, I happen to be just   
excellent with kids!"  
He came over, and put his arms around her. He said nothing, and they both   
stared at the moon…  
  
Raye made it home in time to catch Jadeite and Chad attempt to fight. "What do   
you two think you're doing?" She demanded, stepping in between them.  
"Uh…" Jadeite blushed, and stepped back.  
Chad glared at him. But before he could say anything, Raye cut him off. "I don't   
wanna know! Just see that you two get along, or I'll have you both thrown out!"   
Chad left.  
"He cares about you a lot, you know." Jadeite said quietly.  
"Huh?" Raye stared at him.  
"He accused me of trying to take you away from him. I told him you were your   
own woman. He didn't seem to like that answer." He shrugged.  
"Uh…" she had no answer for that.  
"So we nearly came to blows. I suppose now you would prefer it if I leave.   
Make things peaceful around here." He said flatly, as though it were a statement and   
not a question.  
"Uh…no." she blushed. "No, not really. It's kinda nice having you around here.   
To help look after Grandpa, I mean!" she added quickly, blushing furiously.  
"It's nice to be around here. You're awfully cute when you blush."  
"Huh?"  
"The moonlight catches the color, and makes it even prettier." He smiled. "I'll be   
quiet now, if you wish."  
Raye swallowed, and turned back around. "N-no, that's all right." She smiled.   
"Come on. Get inside before Chad ambushes you…"  
  
"See you tomorrow then?" Mina asked, poised over her doorstep.  
"Yes. I still don't see why I should go though."  
"Because high school's fun!" she replied. "Later!" she walked in the door.  
"High school? Fun?" he shrugged. "The things I would do for her." He turned   
away, and began walking…  
  
"Good night Nephlyte."  
"Just for tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
She looked at him. "No. I know exactly what'll happen." She grinned, and stood   
on tiptoe. "Besides, it's a school night." She said before kissing him.  
He sighed, and held onto her after the kiss. "All right, all right. You win."  
"Of course I do." She grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"All right. Good night dearest."  
"Night…honey." She blushed, and disappeared inside.  
"Affectionate, yet shy." Someone chuckled. "You've made an interesting catch."   
"Who's there?!" Nephlyte turned around, fingers poised to transform.  
"You should already know. And this time, no sniveling scout will save you."  
"Malachite!" Nephlyte snapped his fingers, and stood tall. The general was   
ready.  
"At least you didn't forget your roots." Malachite smiled, and appeared from the   
shadows.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What do you think? I hope you enjoyed your last kiss, because I doubt you'll   
find such happiness in death!" Malachite roared…  
  
Four hearts stopped in that moment. "Oh no!" Mina sat up, and transformed   
into Sailor Venus. Her high heels would lead the way.  
"Gotta help him!" Raye jumped out of bed, and transformed into Sailor Mars.   
Her high heels would lead the way.  
"Have to save him!" Sapphire sat up, and transformed. Her heels would lead the   
way.  
The last heart hovered in indecisiveness, then she too transformed, and let her   
feet lead the way…  
  
"AH!" Nephlyte dove for cover as Malachite charged, sword in hand.  
"Get up and fight! Or has this transformation made you weak?!"  
"No! I am no weaker for learning how to love!"  
"And neither are we!" Zoicite and Jadeite appeared from the darkness.  
"Zoicite?" Malachite stared…  
  
"You felt it too?" Sailor V asked, running faster.  
"Yes! Think we'll make it?" Sailor Mars asked.  
"We'll never know if we slow down!" Sailor Mercury replied.  
"Right!" The other two cried, running faster…  
  
"SAPPHIRE JEWEL RING!" Malachite's sword nearly shattered on impact.   
"Please Malachite, you don't have to do this!" Sailor Sapphire protested.  
"Shut up!" he dove for her.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOT!" a heart flew through the air and   
knocked the sword from its path to Sailor Sapphire's heart.  
"Venus!"  
"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" fire singed the cape that swung away.  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" water put out the small flame.  
"Jadeite, are you all right?" Mars ran to his side.  
"Zoicite, did he hurt you?" Venus ran to his side.  
"Nephlyte, are you okay?" Sapphire ran to his side.  
"Stop right there Malachite, and listen to reason." Mercury demanded.  
"Why?" he glared at her.  
"Because I want to help you." She said earnestly.  
  
"Want to help you…help you…help you…"  
  
"Ugh…where am I?" he groaned.  
"The Jade Dimension. I would've taken you to the Obsidian, but you're not as   
severe a case as Zoicite was." That blue haired brat replied.  
"You! You changed her!"  
"No, I restored him. Malachite, please, listen to reason." Sailor Sapphire stood   
before him, in the garbs of a royal senshi princess.  
"Why should I?" he reached for a weapon, but came up empty-handed.  
"There is no need for violence here." She replied softly. "You felt something,   
when Mercury asked you to stop. What was it?"  
"Nothing. I merely thought it was amusing that she would dare order me to do   
anything!"  
"You respect her."  
"What? What gave you that idea?!"  
"You've always respected her."  
"Shut up!"  
"You'd praise her intelligence, her beauty, and her heart if you could."  
"I said shut up!"  
"No. Not until you see the reason why I brought you here."  
"To force me to turn against my queen!"  
"I am not here to force you to do anything." She said. "Here." She handed him   
his sword. "Strike me if you must, but I don't know what happens to us if I die in here."  
He lifted the sword. "I want to help you…help you…" but could not bring himself   
to bring it against her. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.  
"Nothing. There is goodness inside you Malachite, you've felt it before. That's   
why you've never killed any of the scouts. You've had plenty of chances."  
"So what? What good does it do me?" he demanded.  
"That's just it. The others are waiting, outside, in the Crystal Dimension. That   
light you see over there," she pointed to the left, "is where everyone and everything   
waits. Love, prosperity, honor…everything any general, or any man for that manner   
could wish. Now look over there, at that darkness," she pointed to the right. "That is   
the Onyx Dimension, where you and the others have been kept. Somehow, one of you   
managed to break some of those threads. That allowed you and the other three   
generals to break through."  
"And?"   
"Which Dimension would you rather be in. The one that glows white, or the   
dark one where everything is sucked into sorrow?"  
"How would I be able to stay?"  
"It's quite easy." She smiled. "Trust me."  
"That's it?"  
"Basically. Just trust in me, and the others, and be prepared to defend the White   
Moon."  
He narrowed his eyes at her outstretched hand. "There must be a catch."  
"True." She admitted. "You won't be able to move as easily back and forth as   
easily. But you will retain your strength and energy. Only it will be for good rather   
than evil."  
He still hesitated.  
"Mercury waits for you in the Crystal Dimension. Who knows? Perhaps you   
two can get to know one another."  
"That's a low trick."  
"Perhaps. But you're thinking about it, aren't you?"  
He laid one hand on her outstretched one. "More than just thinking about it   
child…"  
  
"Are they all right?" Mercury hovered near Malachite, and Nephlyte stood close   
to Sapphire.  
"I hope she was strong enough to pull it off." Jadeite said.  
"I just hope nothing happened." Zoicite replied.  
Mina grabbed his arm, and held tight.  
"Ugh…" Sapphire opened her eyes. "What are y'all staring at? Did my skirt fly   
up?" she asked, sitting up and letting go of Malachite's hand.  
"This is strange." Malachite said, looking at his hands. "I don't…I mean I do feel   
different, but…"  
She smiled, and laid one hand on his shoulder. "You're still you, only now   
you've been pretty much exonerated from Queen Beryl's side."  
He grinned. "Great."  
She smiled back. "Welcome to this dimension. Hope you like it." She said,   
giving his shoulder a squeeze before she passed out.  
"Sapphire!" Nephlyte caught her…  
  
Four generals turned, leaving their queen. What will she do?  



End file.
